<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【KK】Rival by ImaginaryNightfall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229751">【KK】Rival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryNightfall/pseuds/ImaginaryNightfall'>ImaginaryNightfall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryNightfall/pseuds/ImaginaryNightfall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>※ 是参加“2020KK百日联文”活动的作品(*ﾉ∀`*)<br/>    所选曲目是F专的《ライバル》，即Rival<br/>    卑微认罪环节：OOC、逻辑弱，但还是想要评论，辣评也ok</p>
<p>一些解释：<br/>①歌词“辛い约束”中的“约束”在本文里我没按常用的“约定”这个含义来理解，而是选了作名词时除“規定”外的另一个释义：“かねてから定まっている運命（很久以前就注定的命运）”<br/>②文中伤疤的设定灵感源于冬婚</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【KK】Rival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※ 是参加“2020KK百日联文”活动的作品(*ﾉ∀`*)<br/>    所选曲目是F专的《ライバル》，即Rival<br/>    卑微认罪环节：OOC、逻辑弱，但还是想要评论，辣评也ok</p>
<p>一些解释：<br/>①歌词“辛い约束”中的“约束”在本文里我没按常用的“约定”这个含义来理解，而是选了作名词时除“規定”外的另一个释义：“かねてから定まっている運命（很久以前就注定的命运）”<br/>②文中伤疤的设定灵感源于冬婚</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        仲春夜的街道，两个男人正拉着手在人群中狂奔——穿西装那个手里握着颗血红的苹果，成了他全身上下最明艳之处——身后百步内还追有几个西服仔，脚掌踏过路面的闷响好似浓云里翻滚的雷。</p>
<p>        要是那晚没有出手搭救，今日或许就是另一番景象，但如若那样，恐怕我仍将被另一种后悔缠身。堂本剛出现这个念头时正被人领着躲进了小巷暗处。约两个钟头前，他从便利店下班，接受了身旁这个男人的晚餐邀请，尽管他们才第二次见面。席间虽不时交谈，但都心照不宣做了极简的自我介绍，“简”到连共餐人的名字都不晓得。现在想来真是怪异的一顿饭——不过所谓“怪异”也仅是较世俗习惯而言。接着是饭后散步，然后被卷入追逐。此刻，堂本剛正弓下腰喘着气，在加快的心率中忆起开端。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        说来不过是个寻常傍晚，有人来堂本剛打工的便利店买烟。那人跟今天一样穿着套装，像附近哪个公司低气压的职员，只是眼下乌青掩不住一副美人骨。然而每天的顾客很多，好看漂亮的也见过不少，待客流程却机械如故：在收银机后接过商品、扫码、报出价格、收款，有时还附带找零。堂本剛与顾客的联结止于付款结束的瞬间，一旦跨出店门，便再无交集——至少99%的情况都是这般千篇一律。万事固然皆有1%的特殊，可眼前的此类重逢又大抵只占约0.05%。所以当下班后的堂本剛撞上这罕见的0.05%时，他稍稍惊讶了下。 </p>
<p>        堂本剛伫立巷口，手指不禁抓紧肩包背带。那位买了烟、先前才被他暗赞容貌的客人，此时竟跌坐在逼仄小巷里，身下还有一湾深色。他们在无言中目光交汇。堂本剛想拔腿离开，但他的视线就那么一动不动地粘着自己。不是盯，他似乎没那个力气。可堂本剛仍被刺得架不住了。</p>
<p>        是不是太平日子过久了，自己也成了凡桃俗李，竟会心软了，堂本剛想。 </p>
<p>        微不可闻地叹了口气，堂本剛走进巷子在人身旁蹲下，查看被夜晚撕咬后诞生的伤口。 </p>
<p>        “帮帮我......” </p>
<p>        堂本剛抬起头，迎上一张蒙着鲜艳灯光的脸，双瞳虚眯镶嵌其上。男人的鼻翼覆了汗，霓虹为面颊落上层纱，利落的下颌线是斑斓跌落的悬崖。鬓边汗珠迤逦，他皱起眉，双唇因疼痛而微微颤动，那模样美得空幻不实。于是堂本剛说，不去医院可不成。男人有气无力地摇了摇头，吐出几个气音：你决定。 </p>
<p>        天气尚未彻底转暖，霓虹灯却宛如熟过头的水果，给人糜烂印象。男人狼狈跌入缭乱炫目的色彩，脸色苍白，像尊易碎的瓷器。堂本剛麻利儿跑去附近药局买来急救包，搀起人，踉跄着走进阑珊深处。 </p>
<p>        跟着手机导航，堂本剛带人来到最近的一家情人旅馆。幸好现在很多这类场所已不再拒绝同性入住，就连前台也是自助取卡，实在省去不少麻烦。堂本剛要了装潢最普通的一间。进门后本想把人放到床上又遭到拒绝，理由竟是：不想弄脏床铺。堂本剛觉得这人好难搞，但还是将他安置在了浴缸。本着好人做到底的原则——哪怕自己才将这句话加入人生信条没多久——堂本剛仔细洗完手，跪在浴缸外开始给人处理伤口。 </p>
<p>        酒精作用创口的刺痛使男人一激，但囿于脱力并未睁眼，只下意识抓住了堂本剛拿棉棒的右手。堂本剛方欲继续，却于瞥见那只抓住自己的左手时愣住了。上面有一道紫红色长疤。面积虽不大，但他熟知那样的伤痕绝非来自日常意外，而是子弹所为。被握住的右手还悬在浴缸边上，复杂情绪顿时在胸中翻涌，只因自己这只手也有一道旧创，且与之近似对称。堂本剛脑海里霎时闪过往昔某些。他先是困惑和紧张，随后恐惧混合兴奋浇头而来，有部分自毛孔溢出，汇成了掌纹间的湿润。他想过也许只是巧合，可还是慌乱了。简单处理好创面，迅速绑上绷带，堂本剛逃离了房间。那时他还不知道男人的名字叫堂本光一。 </p>
<p>        浴室里灯光昏黄，堂本光一不会知晓这位好心人方才经历的波澜。他陷入浅寐，有关弹痕的记忆在脑际摇曳浮沉。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>        现在的堂本剛呼吸尚未平复，就又被人拉着强制跑起来。久违的长距离急跑欲将体能消耗殆尽，几乎全靠半米前这名男子拖着，酸软的双腿才得以行动。不巧，酝酿已久的春雨恰在此时泼下，势头紧迫一如二人处境。身后的脚步声比先前近了，二人撞开雨帘不断奔逃，在不知转了多少个拐角后，一头扎进颜料桶般的酒店街。 </p>
<p>        再逃下去也不是办法，于是跑在前的堂本光一决定赌一赌，索性冲进其中一座，却因客满而折头。接连两家都令人大失所望，追赶的步伐也在逼近。堂本光一腹诽这该死的星期五，冲进第三家。然而更让他烦躁的是，这家的选房表竟该死的花里胡哨，很难一眼看出是否还有空房。可下一家离这儿太远了，远到连招牌灯管的颜色都影影绰绰，他没有把握途中不横生枝节。所以他只能压着怒意，集中视线在上面睃巡，将希望押在这里。 </p>
<p>        堂本光一找得眼瞎，憋不住要破口大骂时，有糯声响起：“啊！这间！” </p>
<p>        来不及多想，堂本光一当即摁下触屏。 </p>
<p>        追者动静已至门口。 </p>
<p>        有人踏过门槛—— </p>
<p>        堂本剛接住机器吐出的房卡。 </p>
<p>        一件西装扑来—— </p>
<p>        两人恰仓皇挤进电梯。 </p>
<p>        西装男挥舞手臂—— </p>
<p>        电梯门被撑开。 </p>
<p>        有人跃前一步—— </p>
<p>        有人钻到按键前—— </p>
<p>        一个西装被踹翻在地，关门键被狂戳。 </p>
<p>        堂本光一收回腿—— </p>
<p>        更多西装就快涌到门口—— </p>
<p>        抵紧关门键—— </p>
<p>        厢门压缩视野—— </p>
<p>        狰狞的西装们消失了，脏话与交谈被挡在门外。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “佐田哥，这种地方进不去搜人，怎么办？” </p>
<p>        被称作“佐田”的倒神色自若：“没事，反正情人旅馆不能连续过夜，他们到了明天总得退房出来，派人在附近盯好就成，这比追着满大街跑轻松多了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        可现实远比佐田所言要糟。 </p>
<p>        因着周末，情人旅馆不仅集体房价上涨，这家唯一的一间空房还限时使用，即三个钟头。</p>
<p>        房间内，二人试图把灯光切成寻常颜色未果，只得任玫色笼罩着，身上的水淋到地毯上洇出两个深色的圈，各自将人圈在其中。 </p>
<p>        “对不起，把你卷了进来。” </p>
<p>        堂本剛看不清堂本光一的表情，遂冷笑：“难不成我还能道声‘没关系’？” </p>
<p>        “或许。” </p>
<p>        堂本光一依旧不甘心地摸索照明开关。 </p>
<p>        “或许？”堂本剛的背离开先前倚靠的门框，“你什么意思？” </p>
<p>        “一般人会接受黑道中人的报恩晚餐吗？” </p>
<p>        托堂本光一的福，床头和二人所在的晦暗玄关总算亮起几盏顶灯，开灯人的瞳孔在睫荫下化为阴影。堂本光一将苹果放在洁白如新的被子上，顺手一推，滚到了床铺中央。 </p>
<p>        “而且，你也不是作家。” </p>
<p>        堂本剛记得那是在餐馆被问及职业时的即兴回答。 </p>
<p>        看堂本剛似来了几分兴致，堂本光一便接着道：“刚刚拉你手时我就发现了，即使是习惯用笔写作，你的茧也长错了位置。” </p>
<p>        堂本剛无意识地摩挲起食指两侧的硬茧，舌头顶了顶腮。 </p>
<p>        “再加上那天你护理伤口的老练，还有虎口的磨损——” </p>
<p>        堂本光一捞起堂本剛的右手举到灯下，却登时噎住了。堂本剛的右手、自己的左手，有一对近乎镜像的条形伤疤。可堂本光一记得，吃饭时这只右手分明还没有任何痕迹。他的双唇因诧异而微张，反观堂本剛却是副一切了然于胸的模样。堂本光一倏然扭头望向那颗苹果，其鲜艳肖似红灯。  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        彼时堂本光一还在某杀手集团效力，职业生涯中遇到过一个旗鼓相当的对手。但凡同场就难免会有利益相冲的情形，“快者有慢者无”一直都是他与他往来的基本原则。然而经过积年累月的缠斗，除不爽外，两人对彼此也生出了些别样心绪。比如会开始夸奖对方手法漂亮（不过只是在心里）；若逢同场，一方完成任务离开前便会用对方能收到的方式赠支香烟作为问候。 </p>
<p>        可两人从未谋面，直至集团倾颓、自己转行进黑道，堂本光一也只知对方代号。 </p>
<p>        硬要说的话，也确实有过一次“碰面”，那是在某高档酒店的宴会厅。 </p>
<p>        那次目标被击杀后，全场灯火熄灭，宾客陷入混乱，堂本光一准备不动声色地混进人潮离开。转身的瞬间，有什么朝堂本光一飞来。他下意识闪身，同时眯起眼，就在借着窗外暗得可怜的月光勉强认出那是颗苹果的刹那，果实便爆裂在半空。碎裂引发的清脆声响似是对烟花炸开时的拙劣模仿。 </p>
<p>        开枪的另有其人，堂本光一陡然警觉起来。转眼，云彩遮住了本就黯淡的月，使周遭陷入更深的黑暗。他察觉到，有人正朝自己接近。按说在黑暗中面对未知该会心生紧张，堂本光一这次却无端感到兴奋与躁动，全身血液都在加速奔涌，临近沸腾。于是他将枪举向来人，正如那人所做的一样。 </p>
<p>        似与混乱划开了不可视的界线，两人包裹在一种暗潮涌动的静谧中，一语不发对峙着。即使无法看见面容，他们也能感觉到，此刻各自枪口所指的必是在想象中已交锋过千万次的那人。 </p>
<p>        雀跃、欣愉充斥胸间，面上却要波澜不惊。 </p>
<p>        今日之后，我该如何找到你？ </p>
<p>        堂本光一犹豫过要不要主动搭话，终是未能开口。但他也忧虑着是否还会有下一次“见面”，毕竟入了这行就连睡觉都是躺在刀尖上，你兴许赌得中下次的骰子点数，却难预料血是否还能热到明早。 </p>
<p>        不识得容貌，该如何认出你？不知晓声音，该以何抓住你？ </p>
<p>        ——如果对你一无所知，那就制造一件只有我知道的事。 </p>
<p>        幸好，我们都对亲手留下的记号洞若观火。 </p>
<p>        于是依靠直觉、计算、经验以及惊人的默契，两粒子弹同刻飞出枪膛，裹挟着毋庸置疑的兴奋与执念，为二人烙下了命运的胎记——在这静默的夜里。 </p>
<p>        朝彼此开枪，是他们唯一的交流。 </p>
<p>        而后两人匆匆退场，未再会面，只有手上那留存至今的默契伤痕仍像一记炽烈带痛的吻，兼具瞬间与永恒。  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        堂本光一如梦初醒。 </p>
<p>        他一直以为今晚自己是站在岸边往水下看，殊不知他才是从水里看岸上的那个。 </p>
<p>        “所以，”像是为使自己镇静，他的喉结滚动了一下，“CHERI是你？” </p>
<p>        “没错，K.Dino先生。” </p>
<p>        堂本光一料到这位圆脸先生并非善茬，却从未将眼前人与那份过去建立联系。他感觉自己像在水中潜了很久，刹那间浮出水面，尽管脸上还挂着水滴，但总归呼吸到了空气。 </p>
<p>        不过眨眼，堂本剛又面色一沉。 </p>
<p>        “那亲爱的K.Dino，我的太平日子现在被你毁了，你知不知道！” </p>
<p>        话音未落，堂本剛便一把揪起堂本光一湿透的衬衫领子，将人按倒在床，欺身而上。 </p>
<p>        “我刚才还没说完......”堂本光一被别在腰后的物件硌得生疼。堂本剛捕捉到异样，立即往西装下一探，摸出一把手枪——虽然堂本光一丝毫没有拔枪的意思。 </p>
<p>        堂本剛顺手把枪上膛，枪口对准堂本光一额头，呵道：“说！” </p>
<p>        “能否先问下您的本名......？” </p>
<p>        堂本剛气得翻白眼，差点用枪托代替拳头甩在他脸上，只是念及皮囊漂亮忍住了。</p>
<p>        “难道要我先说吗？” </p>
<p>        “不不，”堂本光一越过黑洞般的枪口，对上面前人的双眼道，“我是堂本光一。” </p>
<p>        堂本剛惊愕之余是无奈，手上不由卸了分揪衣服的力。</p>
<p>        “堂本剛。” </p>
<p>        “欸骗人的吧！？你也是堂本！”堂本光一眼睛瞪了老大，像个孩子。 </p>
<p>        堂本剛哭笑不得：“你到底要说什么？”</p>
<p>        “我想说，”堂本光一方才的孩子气表情已了无踪迹，“如果真打算洗心革面，就该避免接触任何可能打破平静的因素，包括我今晚的邀约，这么简单的道理你不会不懂。但你为什么没有拒绝？” </p>
<p>        听闻这话，堂本剛眉头一拧。 </p>
<p>        “我猜，对你来说‘普通人’的生活其实很无聊吧？”剧烈的心跳已给堂本光一造成地震错觉，他脸上却维持泰然。</p>
<p>        这话使得堂本剛那日的慌乱卷土重来。 </p>
<p>        “闭嘴，除非你想被马上丢给楼下的人。” </p>
<p>        “你甘心把刚相认的昔日对头拱手让人，然后继续柴米油盐的日子？”堂本光一不很识趣，纵使枪还指在头上，“要是没有厌倦，你就不会在这里。” </p>
<p>        堂本剛急切地想要否认，却找不到任何有力驳词。可这又不是在打辩论，根本无需讲什么道理的，只要他再粗暴一点就能堵住堂本光一的嘴。但他没法那么做。不是顾及那张好看的脸，而是一直以来拼命隐藏的东西被说中了，他感到羞耻与无地自容。 </p>
<p>        其实堂本剛一早就发觉了。可这种怀念在庸碌日常中是不该有的犯规，因此唯有将之不断掩埋。但骨血里的不安定分子不会一夜蒸发，它们一直蛰伏在你为自己编织的假象里伺机而动。在午夜香烟的火星里，在牙齿啃过苹果的脆声里，它们时而叫嚣，时而低语。所以堂本剛戒了烟，还买了榨汁机。 </p>
<p>        就在堂本剛以为自己快要摆脱时，他遇到了这个有孪生般伤痕的男人，所有自欺手段都失了效用。 </p>
<p>        于是他慌张，他逃离。然而记忆和冲动并非污秽，无法由水冲走。被重新勾起的欲念如同二十层垫子和二十床鸭绒被下的一粒豌豆，堂本剛再也无法继续装作若无其事了。 </p>
<p>        他只好开始忍耐。 </p>
<p>        也试过或热闹或刺激的消遣，可环顾四周，照旧还是那么平平无奇。不越界的快乐都是隔靴搔痒，他清楚什么才能满足自己，但那会令人上瘾。实际上他早已对此欲罢不能，所以面对邀请才会毫不犹豫，更因为发出邀请的是堂本光一。 </p>
<p>        可堂本剛还是不敢脱下皇帝的新衣。 </p>
<p>        “要想隐藏一片树叶，最好的方法就是把它放进森林。” </p>
<p>        堂本剛想起这句不记得从哪儿见过的话，于是不自觉效仿着，试图用一种更激烈的情绪去淹过那些不愿听的声音。快乐与激动不常有，愤怒却易得。所以他责怪堂本光一将平静打破，以为这样便可将骗局继续，没想到堂本光一却“得寸进尺”，连幻想也毫不留情地一并撕破。 </p>
<p>        细细想来，把堂本光一的作为说成是“毫不留情”也并不恰当。相反，正是多亏他手下留情，自己才无需再逃避渴症，得以从无聊与忍耐的煎熬中解脱。 </p>
<p>        事已至此，堂本剛得承认，自己是如此想念与危险共舞的日子。 </p>
<p>        湿透的衣服贴在身上很不好过，但脸上却浮现出如释重负。他把枪还回去，从堂本光一身上离开走向浴室。就不怕我朝你开枪吗？堂本光一坐起身，回过头问。 </p>
<p>        “不会，你需要我。” </p>
<p>        浴室传来门合上的咔嗒声。  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        堂本剛没有雅兴泡澡，所以洗得很快。出浴室后却发现脱下放在盥洗台的湿衣服不翼而飞。他裹着浴袍，疾步走到卧室，映入眼帘的是背对自己赤裸上身的堂本光一。</p>
<p>        “你干嘛！” </p>
<p>        堂本光一闻声转过头，左手拿着削了大半的苹果，右手握着尺寸微妙的刀，唇间还衔着飘出青雾的烟，却露出了堪称无辜的神情。 </p>
<p>        “我把湿衣服用衣架撑好挂去空调口晾了，顺带你的一起。” </p>
<p>        “那你裤子不是湿的吗？”堂本剛本来心无杂念，一出口顿觉这话好似变了味，忙补充：“不是，我没别的意思，只是出于逻辑......” </p>
<p>        “房间里出现裸男任谁都会被吓到吧，所以我先拿吹风筒把裤子吹干穿上了。” </p>
<p>        堂本剛把赧红的脸包进自头顶垂下的毛巾，走到离自己最近的一侧床沿坐下，低头看双脚的拇指互相无措地拨弄着，房间里又恢复了沉默。背对堂本光一，他听见果皮削去时的窸窣声，推断出刀刃推进速度很慢。 </p>
<p>        不多时，声音在某一刻消失了。 </p>
<p>        “喏。” </p>
<p>        堂本剛偏头，瞧见堂本光一侧趴的身体越过近整张床，递来一个苹果，眼睛被床头灯照得像含了碎星。堂本剛有些恍神。见没反应，堂本光一又抬了抬手，说：“挂好衣服后我在盥洗台洗过手才削的啦。”堂本剛被声音拉回现实，含糊“嗯”了一声接到手中。红裙褪去，奶白的果实仿佛饱经虐待，布满了深深浅浅的刀痕。堂本剛不禁笑出声，然后就听到堂本光一不好意思地解释说自己在家都是洗干净直接连皮吃。 </p>
<p>        其实那时与对危险的渴望一同抬头的，还有好奇心。今天之前，堂本剛时常会想，那个往时对手是怎样的人、经历了什么。但堂本剛隐退后便再没听说他的消息，故猜测每每都会归于虚空。 </p>
<p>        命运的车轮就这么不徐不疾滚动着，于是堂本光一重新找到了堂本剛。 </p>
<p>        与自己难分伯仲的居然是这样的人吗——不单是说吃水果不削皮这件事。堂本剛咬了一口苹果，笑着想。 </p>
<p>        “要烟吗？” </p>
<p>        堂本剛一时动摇，对过往的眷恋使他迟疑了半秒，最后决定如实相告。于是堂本光一的肩头微不可察地抽动了一下。 </p>
<p>        “戒了？什么时候的事？” </p>
<p>        “前不久。” </p>
<p>        堂本光一不否认在听到这话时心底有一丝落寞，不过吸烟有害健康，戒掉是好事，他想。 </p>
<p>        牙齿研磨出果汁润泽了口舌，苹果染上的淡淡烟味也在嘴中散开，与果香混合成一种略显奇异的味道，堂本剛索性暗自想象成是在尝试一支头次抽的苹果味香烟。 </p>
<p>        “但我后来买了料理机，常用来处理苹果。” </p>
<p>        这句莫名其妙的话却使堂本光一眼底明亮了一瞬。 </p>
<p>        “你呢？怎么当黑道了？”堂本剛接着问。 </p>
<p>        “原本待的集团里派系间权力倾轧，我看势头不妙便开始物色去处，等他们一散就进了现在的会里。倒是你，突然像人间蒸发了没一点儿消息。” </p>
<p>        “嘛，我这样自己在暗网接单的虽然收入不定，但进退比你们自由，累了想抽身也容易得多。” </p>
<p>        “话说你手上的疤，吃饭那会儿怎么没见？” </p>
<p>        “我出门前用遮瑕棒涂过。没料到后来节外生枝，被人追在雨里跑，因为不是防水材料就被洗刷掉了。” </p>
<p>        “所以你是早就认出了我，散步路过水果店才故意朝我丢苹果，还只有一个？” </p>
<p>        “没，我也不确定，只当是无用的暗示吧。”堂本剛嚼着果肉，口齿听起来不太清楚：“那天晚上你又为什么会受伤？” </p>
<p>        堂本剛感觉到身后床铺微陷，该是堂本光一放身躺了下来。 </p>
<p>        “今天追我们的那伙人里带头的叫佐田。前些日子，我意外发现他违反会规染指非法药品交易，本来不想多管闲事，但接着又发现部分干部也牵涉其中。上面的人还没发觉，是佐田先察觉到事情败露。那天的伤是他给我的警告。” </p>
<p>        堂本光一将烟蒂扔进床头烟灰缸，顿了顿：“估计是他越想越害怕，怕上面知道是自己这里坏了事后要把他和我一并解决，就想自己先下手为强。我初来乍到，只是个孤立无援的无名小卒，无论事情捅不捅破我在组里都待不下去了，本打算今天还完你的人情就离开这里。” </p>
<p>        “眼下我和你却拴在一起了。”堂本剛还在慢条斯理嚼那颗苹果。 </p>
<p>        “抱歉啊。”堂本光一双手盖在脸上，声音闷闷的。 </p>
<p>        “别给我来这套。离退房还剩一个半小时，你可以洗个澡。” </p>
<p>        “洗完出去赴死吗。” </p>
<p>        “这不还有我嘛。”堂本剛也把自己放倒在床，和堂本光一交错躺着。 </p>
<p>        “什么？”堂本光一摊开手掌，翻过身，盯着他。 </p>
<p>        “佐田一行肯定已经在楼下蹲点，想离开这里就不得不和他们接触。而旅馆门口是狭窄通直的小巷，出去就是自投罗网，我们交手也只会陷入不利。” </p>
<p>        堂本剛仰面躺着，苹果抵在唇边，灯光下睫毛似扑了闪粉。 </p>
<p>        “但只要换个地方，我们说不定能赢。” </p>
<p>        “没错。”堂本剛转过头，对上堂本光一的眼睛：“那么，去哪？” </p>
<p>        杀手也有各种各样的人的啊，比如像这样眼睛圆圆，一点也不会叫人往那方面联想的。堂本光一思索半秒，眸子一转，下巴朝天花的方向扬了扬，漂亮的下颌线一览无遗。 </p>
<p>        “想一处去了。”堂本剛fufu笑着，谁能想到这个笑靥灿然的男人一个半钟后是要去取人性命。 </p>
<p>        从走出餐厅到逃进这里，堂本光一没沾过一口水，他忽然有些唇干舌燥。 </p>
<p>        “那作为紧急结盟的仪式，”堂本剛把还没吃过的那半边苹果转过来，凑到堂本光一面前，“你也请。” </p>
<p>        堂本光一一怔，果实在双唇触到时传来丝丝凉意。接着，鬼使神差地，他张开嘴，咬下一口，脆响被感官无限放大。</p>
<p>  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>        下过雨的春夜流失了白日暖意，又变得微寒。顶楼的风漫不经心拂过发梢，钻进堂本光一未扣上的衣领。 </p>
<p>        “你确定他们会来吗？”堂本剛打了个哈欠。 </p>
<p>        “我诓他说手上有详细的证据材料，他虽不敢大动干戈带多少人，但肯定会来的，再等等。” </p>
<p>        似乎是太无聊了，堂本剛蹲下来，仰头端详着两手插兜站得像个模特的堂本光一。 </p>
<p>        “什么事？”堂本光一难为情地撇了撇嘴。 </p>
<p>        “结束之后你有什么打算？” </p>
<p>        “姑且先离开这座城市，后面的事……走一步看一步吧。”堂本光一望着积水里映出的星光。 </p>
<p>        “那不如重操旧业，只是这次别单干了。” </p>
<p>        一听这话，堂本光一不可置信地看了眼堂本剛，说话人已直起身，正在活动膝盖。 </p>
<p>        “你彻底放弃当‘普通市民’啦？” </p>
<p>        然后堂本光一就被瞪了一眼。他笑了笑，拿出枪丢给堂本剛，收到后者疑惑的眼神。 </p>
<p>        “枪只有一把，”堂本光一抽出银刃，在指间转了一轮后又握住，“所以拜托你掩护我。” </p>
<p>        “好。”堂本剛掂量着枪，以防万一确认过弹夹后又“啪”一声装回去。 </p>
<p>        这时，屋顶反锁的楼门受到猛撞，发出尖啸。 </p>
<p>        “刚才说的，你意下如何？”堂本剛收紧握枪的手指。  </p>
<p>        “只要你不介意我不太会削水果。” </p>
<p>        “只要你别再抽着烟削。” </p>
<p>        两个堂本相视一笑。 </p>
<p>        “咳咳，提醒一句，我的气还没生完。” </p>
<p>        “那等丢完垃圾你再教我怎么灭火吧。” </p>
<p>        门终被破开，几个人影从楼道闪出。堂本光一遂飞向来者，踏过积水的清脆声是在倒数读秒。他像一匹狼，毫无惧色地携利齿咬向每一个希望秘密永远成为秘密的人。刀锋轨迹宛若银弧，来人应声倒下。 </p>
<p>        银色与深红交相辉映间，堂本剛熟稔地扣下扳机，仿佛又闻到刃上苹果的馨香。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>结束后的碎碎忏悔：<br/>虽然歌曲标题是“竞争对手；可与……匹敌的人”的意思，奈何我眼界和笔力实在浅薄，没什么相爱相杀的感觉orz<br/>不仅如此，起初构思提笔时就没有完全很好地贴合歌词，到后来更是渐行渐远；而且破折号也很多，怕不是我就是某手游的文案，某手游的文案就是我【干笑</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>